Miracles In December
by Nadya Aya-ChanYoung
Summary: Musim dingin ini terasa berbeda tanpa dirimu, yang sudah berpaling dari diriku karenaku. Aku sungguh ingin kau kembali walau kau sudah menjadi miliknya. Ya, milik sahabatku sendiri.Aku terus berusaha mendapatkanmu hingga aku tak dapat melihatmu lagi di pandanganku karena aku telah 'tertidur' sebelum mendapatkanmu. HunHan - KrisLu/KrisHan Couple. YAOI. RnR please :D


**Tittle** : Miracles In December

**Author** : Nadya Aya-ChanYoung

**Pairing **: HunHan - KrisHan / KrisLu

**Cast** : EXO

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated** : T

**Warning** : Don't like Don't read, Yaoi (BOYXBOY),

**Summary** :Musim dingin ini terasa berbeda tanpa dirimu, yang sudah berpaling dari diriku karenaku. Aku sungguh ingin kau kembali walau kau sudah menjadi miliknya. Ya, milik sahabatku sendiri. Aku tak tau bagaimana berterima kasih padamu karena cintamu yang tulus padaku walau aku menyakitimu. Aku terus berusaha mendapatkanmu hingga aku tak dapat melihatmu lagi di pandanganku karena aku telah 'tertidur' sebelum mendapatkanmu. HunHan - KrisLu/KrisHan Couple. YAOI. RnR please :D

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Seorang _namja_ sedang duduk termenung di tepi ranjangnya. Rambutnya acak-acak, bajunya terlihat tidak rapi, kamar yang berantakan, serta matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"_Mianhae_," lirihnya. _Namja_ itu, Sehun, menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat selama ini. Menyesali perbuatan kejamnya pada _namjachingu_nya yang sekarang sudah tak bersamanya lagi. Orang yang dulu ia sakiti. Orang yang mau bersabar walau Sehun menyakitinya.

"_Mianhae_, _jeongmal mianhae_, Luhan," lirihnya.

_Flashback_

_Seorang _namja_ cantik terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang yang spesial baginya. _Namjachingu_nya. _Namja_ itu bernama Luhan._

"_Uugh~ Sehunnie~ Kau ada dimana ?" gumamnya. Ia sudah menunggu Sehun selama satu jam lebih. Tetapi, Sehun tak kunjung datang dari tadi. Luhan pun semakin mengeratkan jaket yang menutupi badannya. Hari ni Seoul terasa sangat dingin. Bibir Luhan juga terlihat sedikit pucat karena lama menunggu. Luhan pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok Sehun yang sedang berdiri agak jauh darinya dan membelakanginya. Bibir Luhan tertarik ke samping dan ia tersenyum senang._

"_Sehun-" Luhan yang berdiri dan hendak memanggil Sehun pun terhenti karena melihat seorang _yeoja_ berjalan mendekati Sehun dari samping. Sehun pun menoleh dan menatap _yeoja _itu sambil tersenyum._

'Nuguya _?_ _Apakah dia temannya Sehun ?' batin Luhan bingung. Luhan pun berjalan mendekati Sehun. Akan tetapi, badannya terasa kaku saat melihat apa yang menjadi pandangannya di depan sana. Mata Luhan membesar dan terlihat kaget. Ia merasa sesak di dadanya sehingga susah bernafas. Bukan karena cuaca dingin ini, tapi karena pandangan buruk di yang ia lihat. Sehun mencium _yeoja_ itu tepat di bibirnya. Setetes air mata pun jatuh dari matanya yang indah dan bersih itu. Luhan pun menutup matanya dan berlari pergi dari sana. Ia tak peduli saat menabrak orang-orang di sekitar. Ia terus berlari hingga sampai di sebuah apartemen. Ia masuk dan mengetuk pintu disana. Tak lama kemudian, seorang _namja_ membukanya. _Namja_ itu terlihat kaget melihat Luhan._

"_Luhan _gege_ ? _Gege_ kenapa ?" tanya namja itu._

"_Lay~," lirih Luhan seraya memeluk _namja_ bernama Lay itu. Sahabat terbaik Luhan itu hanya membalasnya. Ia bingung kenapa Luhan bisa seperti itu._

_Sekarang mereka sudah berada di dalam apartemen Lay dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Lay. Lay pun datang dengan membawa dua gelas. Ia duduk di samping Luhan dan memberikan salah satu gelas itu pada Luhan. Luhan hanya menerimanya._

"Xie xie, _Lay," kata Luhan. Luhan pun meminumnya perlahan. Begitu juga dengan Lay._

"_Apakah kau yakin dengan yang kau lihat ? Maksudku, apakah kau yakin itu Sehun ? Mungkin saja kau salah orang. Kau kan kenal dengan orang yang terlihat mirip dengan Sehun. Mungkin Sehun yang kau lihat adalah orang itu," tanya Lay. Luhan menggeleng pelan dan menaruh gelasnya diatas meja di depannya._

"Ani_, Lay. Aku tak mungkin salah lihat. Aku kenal Sehun seperti apa. Walaupun ia mejandi _yeoja_ sekalipun aku kenal. Walaupun dia punya kembaran yang sangat mirip dengannya pun aku masih tau yang mana Sehun," jawab Luhan._

"_Aku sarankan sebaiknya kau akhiri saja hubunganmu denganya sebelum ia yang memutuskanmu. Lebih baik kau yang memutuskannya. Dia bukan orang yang baik_, ge_. Lebih baik kau cari saja orang lain yang tak akan menyakitimu seperti ini," saran Luhan. Luhan terdiam dengan perkataan Lay dan menghela nafas sebelum menjawabnya._

"Keurae_. Aku akan mencobanya," kata Luhan. Lay pun menepuk punggung Luhan dan tersenyum._

"_Asal kau tau, aku ini tidak hanya dokter yang menangani penyakit saja. Tapi, bisa juga jadi dokter cinta," kata Lay._

"_Kau ini," kata Luhan seraya mendorong kecil lengan Lay dan Luhan kembali tersenyum._

"_Aku juga dokter yang bisa membuat orang sedih menjadi tersenyum. Buktinya kau tersenyum," kata Lay. Luhan pun tersenyum lagi dan tertawa. Lay juga ikut tertawa._

_Esok harinya, Luhan meminta Sehun untuk menemuinya di tempat kemarin Luhan ada janji dengan Sehun. Tak lama setelah Sehun datang, Luhan pun datang dan menghampiri Sehun._

"_Sehunnie, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," kata Luhan._

"Mwo _?" tanya Sehun dengan nada dinginnya. Nadanya terdengar sedingin salju yang ada di sekitarnya._

"_A-Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan kita ini," kata Luhan. Sehun pun terlihat menatap Luhan lekat sebelum menoleh ke arah lain dan tersenyum. Tersenyum yang hanya mengangkat sudut bibir kanannya saja._

"_Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kita akhiri saja. Aku juga sudah tak menginginkanmu lagi di hidupku," kata Sehun. Hal itu membuat Luhan kaget. Ia merasa sangat sesak di dadanya._

"_Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Luhan. Sehun pun kembali menatap Luhan._

"_Selama ini aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita ini. Aku sudah bosan denganmu. Sudah sejak lama aku ingin kau menghilang dari hidupku dan tak pernah kembali. Aku sangat senang saat hubungan ini berakhir," jawab Sehun. Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak menyangka kalau selama ini Sehun ingin ia pergi dari kehidupannya. Luhan pun kembali mendongak dan tersenyum. Tersenyum yang sangat ia paksakan._

"_Semoga kau bahagia dengan_ _Sulli," kata Luhan sebelum pergi. Sehun hanya tersenyum dengan kepergian Luhan dari hidupnya itu. Tersenyum karena penganggu kehidupannya itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya._

Flashback Off

Sehun hanya terus membuka tiap halaman di buku memorinya bersama Luhan yang tersimpan di otaknya. Ia juga kesal pada dirinya yang sudah menyakiti Luhan dengan tingkahnya dan perkataannya. Ia sudah memutuskan Sulli beberapa hari yang lalu. Kejadian disaat Luhan memutuskan hubungannya itu sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Sekarang Sehun sudah sadar kalau ia juga mencintai Luhan bagaikan air laut yang tak habis walaupun terbakar api dari pusat bumi di dalamnya.

"Aku harus minta maaf padanya. Aku harus memintanya kembali padaku. Harus!" kata Sehun. Ia pun berniat untuk minta maaf pada Luhan besok karena hari ini sudah malam. Ia terlihat bersemangat.

Esok harinya, Sehun berjalan di pinggir jalan menuju rumah Luhan. Ia sudah berpaKrisan rapi dan ia terlihat sangatlah rapi. Bunga yang dikumpulkan oleh _hyung_nya pun juga terlihat sangat indah dan berwarna-warni. Di dalam bunga itu ada bunga Hyacinth Ungu yang artinya permintaan maaf, Bunga mawar merah yang artinya aku mencintaimu, mawar putih yang artinya cinta abadi, mawar pink yang artinya kasih sayang dan bunga tulip merah yang artinya pernyataan cinta. Bunga itu dibungkus sebuah pita pink yang inda *Sama seperti yang dipegang Sehun di Mv Miracles In December dan Sehun sama seperti itu sekarang* dan juga dengan nama Luhan yang tergantung di salah satu bunga Mawar putir itu. Ia melihat Luhan sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Sehun pun tersenyum. Ia berada agak jauh dari Luhan, tapi ia bisa melihat Luhan dengan jelas.

"LUHAN-"

Perkataan Sehun terhenti karena Sehun melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan Luhan. Sehun pun berhenti tak jauh dari Luhan dan mobil itu. Mungkin sekitar dua rumah. Kemudian, seorang _namja_ keluar dari mobil itu dan berdiri di hadapan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum melihat _namja_ itu.

"_Nuguya_ ? Apakah dia temannya Luhan ?" tanya Sehun sedikit bergumam. Tapi, ia tetap berjalan hingga langkahnya terhenti karena apa yang ia lihat. Bunga itu pun terjauh dari genggamannya dan tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Hatinya terasa seperti terbakar oleh api yang paling panas. Badannya terasa kaku dan tak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Luhan mengecup bibir _namja_ itu. Setelah itu, _namja_ itu menggandeng tangan Luhan dan masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Mobil itu pun pergi dari sana bersamaan dengan keluarnya air mata dari mata Sehun. Sehun menangis walaupun air mata yang keluar itu tak bisa mematikan api yang membakar hatinya. Walaupun air mata itu tak bisa membuat mobil itu berbalik dan Luhan keluar dari mobil itu untuk menghapus air mata ini. Sehun pun berjalan pergi dari sana. Ia tak menyangka kalau Luhan mengecup bibir sahabatnya sendiri, Kris. Ia juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang terlambat untuk minta maaf pada Luhan. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena telat menyadari bahwa ia juga mencintai Luhan. Kesal karena ia lebih memilih Sulli dari pada Luhan. Ia terus berjalan hingga tak mengetahui ia berada dimana.

Tiiin

Sebuah mobil mengarah kearahnya. Sehun pun tersadar dan menoleh. Ia ada di tengah jalan sekarang. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga ia tak minggir hingga akhirnya mobil itu menabrak Sehun. Semua orang disana kaget dan menolong Sehun. Orang yang mempunyai mobil itu pun juga membantunya untuk membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Kakak Sehun yang mendengar kalau Sehun kecelakaan pun segera pergi ke rumah sakit dan mencari kamar Sehun. Ternyata Sehun masih diperiksa. Kakak Sehun, Suho, terlihat sangat khawatir. Dokter yang memeriksa Sehun pun keluar. Suho segera menghampiri dokter itu.

"Suho _hyung_ ?" tanya dokter itu.

"Lay, bagaimana keadaan Sehun ?" tanya Suho khawatir.

"Tak ada luka dalam. Sepertinya orang yang mengendarai mobil itu sempat menginjak rem sebelum menabrak Sehun. Tapi, sepertinya dia ingin Luhan _ge _menjenguknya karena saat aku memeriksanya, ia terus memanggil nama Luhan _ge_. Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada mereka ?" tanya Lay.

"Sebenarnya iya. Apakah aku tak pernah bilang padamu ?" tanya Suho balik.

"Belum pernah. Tapi, sebaiknya kita bicarakan di dalam saja," ajak Lay. Suho pun mengikuti Lay untuk pergi ke ruangan Lay. Suho pun duduk di hadapan Lay dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Jadi begitu. Tapi, apa yang menyebabkannya kecelakaan seperti ini ?" tanya Lay.

"Aku tak tau pasti, tapi sebelum ini dia pergi untuk menemui Luhan _hyung_ dan meminta maaf. Apakah saat kecelakaan Sehun membawa bunga ?" tanya Suho.

"Orang yang punya mobil itu tak memberikan apa-apa dan sepertinya Sehun tak membawanya," jawab Lay.

"Mungkin sudah diberikan pada Luhan _hyung _atau mungkin saja belum. Kalau sudah, tidak mungkin ia kecelakaan seperti ini. Kalau saja mungkin, pasti Luhan _hyung_ ada disini," kata Suho.

"Menurutku, Sehun tak berhasil minta maaf pada Luhan _ge_ dan mendapat suatu hal lebih buruk. Entah apa itu, tapi sepertinya ia banyak pikiran belakangan ini. Kalau bisa, coba bawa Luhan _ge_ kesana untuk menemui Sehun. Kusarankan agar Luhan _ge_ menjadi orang pertama yang Sehun lihat saat ia tersadar nanti," saran Lay.

"Ide yang bagus. Kau memang bukan hanya dokter yang menyembuhkan penyakit saja, tapi kau memang bisa jadi dokter cinta," kata Suho seraya berdiri dan mengelus rambut _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi mencarinya. Aku tak bisa membantu memberitau Luhan _ge_ karena aku masih harus memeriksa seorang pasien disana. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi karena aku juga harus pergi," kata Lay seraya berdiri. Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan itu bersama dan berpisah ke arah yang berbeda.

Di tempat lain, Luhan turun bersama dengan Kris. Luhan dan Kris pu masuk ke dalam rumah Luhan. Luhan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum untuk Kris. Tak lama setelah Luhan pergi ke dapur, Kris menghampiri Luhan dengan membawa serangkaian bunga yang indah.

"Lu, ini punyamu ?" tanya Kris seraya memperlihatkan bunga itu pada Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan terlihat bingung.

"_Ani_, aku tak pernah mendapat bunga seperti itu," jawab Luhan.

"Tapi, disini ada namamu," kata Kris, "Apakah kau selingkuh ?"

"_Mwoya_ ? Tidak mungkin. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Tapi, siapa yang memberi bunga ini ?" tanya Luhan bingung. Luhan membawa dua gelas itu ke ruang tamu dan Kris mengikutinya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Sekarang Luhan yang memegang bunga itu, sedangkan Kris meminum minumannya.

"Sungguh ini bukan darimu ?" tanya Luhan. Kris pun menggeleng dan kembali menaruh gelasnya di meja.

Ting Tong

Bel berbunyi dan Luhan segera berdiri. Ia menaruh bunga itu di meja dan pergi membuka pintu. Disana terlihat Suho sedang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Suho ? Ada apa ?" tanya Luhan.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku ke rumah sakit ? Ini sangan penting," jawab Suho.

"Siapa yang sakit ?" tanya Luhan.

"Sehun kecelakaan," jawab Suho. Kris terlihat kaget.

"_Mwo_ ? Sehun kecelakaan ? Bagaimana keadaannya ?" tanya Kris khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Dia tak mengalami luka dalam, tapi sebaiknya kalian menjenguknya," jawab Suho.

"_Jeongmal_ ? Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi menjenguknya," ajak Luhan dan perkataannya ini membuat Kris maupun Suho kaget.

"Apakah kau yakin ? Maksudku, bukankah kau membencinya ?" tanya Kris yang terlihat ragu. Luhan menatap Kris dengan tatapan polosnya.

'_Gwiyopta_,' batin Kris yang melihatnya.

"Sehun kan temanku dan kenapa aku harus benci padanya ? Yah~ Walaupun dia pernah menyakitiku, tapi kan kejahatan tak boleh dibalas kejahatan. Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku, Kris! Apakah kau lupa ? Padahal baru dua jam yang lalu," jawab Luhan sambil menaruh ujung jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di dahi Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Luhan. Karenanya, Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Kris hanya tertawa.

'Tega sekali Sehun memperlakukannya dengan tak baik. Pasti sekarang ia sangat menyesal telah menyakiti si malaikat kecil ini,' batin Kris. Ia memperhatikan Luhan yang membenarkan rambutnya. Suho yang melihatnya merasa sedikit... yah~ Gitu dah.

"Ayolah, jadi atau tidak ?" tanya Suho.

"Hehehe~ Tentu saja. Tapi, apakah boleh aku membawakan bunga untuknya ?" tanya Luhan memohon pada Kris.

"Tapi, untukku mana ?" tanya Kris.

"Kau kan tidak sakit :P," jawab Luhan seraya memperlihatkan lidahnya.

"Ya sudah," kata Kris pura-pura ngambek.

"Huwa~ Jangan ngambek dong~," kata Luhan. Kris pun tertawa kecil dan mengelus rambut Luhan. Suho mulai kesal.

"Kalian ini. _Kajja_. Sehun membutuhkan kalian," kata Suho yang mulai kesal.

"_Arraseo_, _arraseo_. Akan kuambil dulu bunganya," kata Luhan seraya masuk dan mengambil setangkai bunga matahari yang indah. Luhan pun keluar dan pergi bersama Suho Kris setelah mengunci pintu. Mereka pergi ke rumah sakit bersama. Disaat mereka berjalan ke kamar yang ditempati Sehun, Lay keluar dari sana.

"Kalian datang ? _ Ni hao_, _gege_," kata Lay pada Luhan.

"_Ni hao_, _Lay_," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"_Hyung_, sepertinya kita tak bisa melakukan rencana kita tadi. Sehun sudah sadar," kata Lay pada Suho.

"Mwo ? Sadar ? Uwah~ kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk," ajak Suho. Mereka pun masuk. Kris masih menggandeng tangan kiri Luhan. Kalau tangan kanan Luhan itu memegang bunga matahari itu. Suho yang masuk duluan pun segera menghampiri adik satu-satunya itu.

"Sehun, kau sudah sadar ? Apakah ada yang sakit ? Asal kau tau, _hyung_ sangat khawatir memikirkanmu tadi," tanya Suho.

"_Gwaechanayo_, _hyung_," jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah sadar ?" tanya Kris yang berada dekat Sehun. Luhan masih berada di dekat pintu.

"_Ne_, _hyung_," jawab Sehun.

"Kau ini selalu saja ceroboh. Tak berubah," kata Kris dan Sehun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku memang tak berubah," jawab Sehun.

"_Annyeong_, Sehun," sapa Luhan seraya mendekati Sehun dan berdiri di samping Kris. Sehun terlihat kaget dengan Luhan.

"Eum... Aku kesini hanya untuk memberikanmu ini. Semoga cepat sembuh," kata Luhan seraya memberikan setangkai bunga matahari itu pada Sehun. Ia menaruhnya di samping Sehun. Luhan pun tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau masih tak mau melihatku, _ne_ ? Kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi," kata Luhan. Luhan mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Kris dan Kris mengangguk. Luhan berjalan pergi, tetapi Sehun menahan lengannya. Kris dan Luhan berhenti dan menatap Sehun.

"_Kajima _(Jangan pergi). _Jebal_," kata Sehun.

"_M_-_Mworae_ (Apa katamu)?" tanya Luhan tak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun katakan.

"_Kajima_, Lulu," jawab Sehun. Kris yang mendengarnya kaget.

"_Ya_, _ya_, _ya_! Apa yang kau katakan barusan ? Lulu ? Apa maksud-mmfh," Kris yang protes pun ditutup mulutnya oleh Suho dan Lay.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?" tanya Kris seraya menyingkirkan tangan Suho dan Lay yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Diam saja," kata Suho.

"_Jebal_, kembalilah padaku," kata Sehun.

"_M_-_Mwoya_ ?" tanya Luhan kaget.

"_YA_, _YA_, _YA_! Lepaskan aku!" kata Kris yang dirinya dibawa Suho dan Lay keluar. Luhan yang melihatnya kaget.

"Kris ? Kau mau kemana ?" tanya Luhan. Disaat ia ingin pergi menyusul Kris dan yang lainnya, langkahnya terhenti karena Sehun masih saja menahan lengannya.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan lenganku, Sehun ? Mereka meninggalkanku," kata Luhan.

"_Andwae_, Lu. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo_. Aku baru sadar kalau aku memang mencintaimu. Dulu, semua terjadi tanpa kusadari. Kau tau ? Setelah kau meninggalkanku, aku dapat kekuatan yang tak pernah kudapat sebelumnya. Aku melihat apa yang tak bisa kulihat, yaitu wajahmu dan senyumanmu. Aku mendengar apa yang tak bisa kudengar, yaitu tawamu dan nasehatmu," kata Sehun. Luhan masih terlihat bingung dengan apa yang Sehun maksud.

"Kegoisanku, yang hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri. Aku yang kejam, tidak peduli isi hatimu. Bahkan aku tidak percaya mengapa aku bisa berubah seperti ini. Setelah kupikirkan hal ini, aku bisa mengisi dunia ini bersamamu. Hanya bersamamu. Setiap keping salju yang berjatuhan dari langit adalah air matamu selama ini, yang keluar dari matamu yang indah itu karena aku. Alam mencoba mengingatkanku bahwa aku memang mencintaimu. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang tak bisa kulakukan. Hal itu adalah membawamu kepadaku setelah apa yang terjadi. Kekuatan ini tak berguna. Aku tak ingin memilikinya lagi. Cintamu yang terus saja menggerakkanku. Aku tak tau betapa aku berterima kasih karena cintamu yang terus bertahan walau aku menyakitimu dulu. Kali ini, cintaku padamu sepertinya tak akan berakhir. Jadi, kumoho kembalilah padaku," kata Sehun sambil menangis. Luhan hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Ia dapat mendengar detak jantung Sehun yang tak beraturan karena ruangan yang sangat sepi ini. Tiba-tiba, Sehun menarik lengan Luhan hingga _namja_ berdarah China-Korea itu terjauh kearah Sehun dan bibir mereka bertemu. Luhan kaget dengan hal ini.

BRAK

Kris membuka pintu kasar dan menarik Luhan hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" bentak Kris pada Sehun. Kris menyembunyikan Luhan di balik punggungnya.

"Kris, ini rumah sakit," kata Luhan.

"Biarkan saja, Xiao Lu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya pada _namja_ ini. Ia sudah membuatku kecewa. Dulu kami berjanji agar tak menganggu pasangan kami masing-masing dan akhirnya ia sendiri yang mengingkari janjinya. Apakah itu sahabatku ?" tanya Kris. Dari nadanya, ia terdengar sangat marah.

"...," Sehun tak menjawab.

"Jadi, kau masih ingin bersamanya ?" tanya Kris pada Luhan yang ada di belakangnya. Luhan hanya menunduk.

"_Mianhae_, Sehun," kata Luhan sambil berjalan ke samping Kris, "Setelah kita mengakhiri hubungan kita waktu itu, aku bertemu dengan Kris. Aku tak tau kalau dia adalah sahabatmu, tapi ia sangat berbeda denganmu. Kris selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Kris selalu saja membuatku tersenyum. Kalaupun ia membuatku menangis, ia akan menghapus air mataku dan membisikkan serangkaian kata indah yang bisa menenangkanku. Kris selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa karena tingkah lakunya yang terlalu menjaga image hingga berujung ke suatu hal yang lucu. Kris selalu menjagaku dari berbagai bahaya walaupun itu akan membahayakannya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk memilih Kris. Aku sangat bahagia bersamanya. Aku ingin hidup bersamanya. _Mianhae_."

Luhan memeluk lengan Kris dan itu membuat hati Sehun hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ayo kita pulang, Kris," ajak Luhan. Luhan berjalan pergi dan Kris mengikutinya. Luhan masih memeluk lengan Kris. Setelah Kris dan Luhan pergi, Suho dan Lay masuk ke dalam. Mereka terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Sehun, _gwaechanayo_ ?" tanya Suho khawatir.

"_Mianhae_, Sehun. Kris terus memberontak saat melihat kau-"

"_Gwaechana_, _hyung_. Ini memang kesalahanku dari awal," potong Sehun. Sehun hanya memandangi bunga matahari yang kini berada di sebuah vas yang terletak di meja sebelahnya.

Hari-demi hari, kesehatan Sehun sedikit membaik. Itu berkat Suho dan Lay yang terus menyemangatinya. Tetapi, disaat mereka tak ada, Sehun masih berharap agar Luhan datang kesini dan kembali padanya. Ia sungguh tak bisa menghilangkan Luhan dari ingatannya. Setiap hari, ia memandang sendu bunga matahari yang ada disana. Hari ini adalah hari kelima Sehun berada di rumah sakit itu. Kesehatannya mulai membaik. Kata Lay, ia sudah boleh pulang besok. Sehun sangatlah senang. Lay dan Suho juga terlihat sangat senang.

Esok harinya, Sehun sudah boleh pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Ia pun menjatuhkan badannya ke atas ranjangnya yang lama tak ia temui. Sehun menghela nafas pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan sekarang, ya ?" gumam Sehun. Ia pun pergi keluar rumah setelah mendapat ijin. Ia berlari dengan semangat menuju rumah _namja_ cantik yang ia cintai itu. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat rumahnya sangatlah sepi. Sehun terlihat bingung dan pergi masuk ke dalam halanan. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan itu. Pintu pun terbuka, tetapi tidak menampakkan _namja_ cantik itu. Melainkan _namja_ lain.

"_Nugu seyo_ ?" tanya _namja_ itu.

"Eum... Apakah Luhan ada ?" tanya Sehun.

"Luhan ? Tidak ada nama Luhan di rumah ini. Sepertinya kau salah rumah," jawab _namja_ itu. Sehun kaget bukan main.

"Apakah anda penghuni baru rumah ini ?" tanya Sehun.

"_Ne_, kami pindah sudah sejak lima hari yang lalu," jawab _namja _itu.

"Apakah anda tau pergi kemana pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya ?" tanya Sehun.

"Setahu saya dia memang bernama Luhan dan ia pindah keluar negeri. Tetapi, saya tidak tau dia pergi ke mana," jawab _namja_ itu.

"Hmm... Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas informasinya dan maaf menganggu," kata Sehun.

"_Ne_, _gwaechana_," kata _namja _itu seraya menutup pintu. Sehun pun pergi dari sana.

'Luhan, kau dimana ?' batin Sehun. Ia pun pergi ke apartemen Lay da menanyakan dimana Luhan. Ternyata Luhan pulang ke negara tempat kelahirannya bersama Kris yang juga lahir di China sejak lima hari yang lalu. Lay tak memberitaukannya karena ia takut kesehatan Sehun tambah buruk. Sehun pulang kerumahnya dengan perasaan sedih yang bercampur aduk dengan rasa sakit di hatinya karena Luhan meninggalkannya. Ia sangat ingin memutar waktu dan memperbaiki kesalahannya dulu.

Sudah enam tahun berlalu. Sehun masih saja belum menemukan pendamping hidupnya. Kini umurnya sudah menginjak 26 tahun. Suho dan Lay juga sudah menikah. Mereka memiliki dua anak yang bernama Kim Baekhyun dan Kim Chanyeol. Baekhyun berumur lima tahun dan Chanyeol berumur empat tahun. Mereka berdua sangatlah berisik. Sehun juga tak tau bagaimana kabar Luhan. Ia masih menyimpan cinta yang besar kepada Luhan laksana angkasa yang begitu luas dan tak terhingga. Sekarang Sehun sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Ia melihat tiga orang anak yang terlihat seperti berumur sekitar lima tahun. Salah satu dari kedua anak itu sedang menangis, sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat khawatir. Sehun bisa mendengar percakapan kedua anak itu karena jaraknya tak terlalu jauh.

"Huweee~ _Gege_, Tao takut," kata anak yang menangis.

"Tenang, Tao. _Gege_, akan melindungi Tao. Jika ada yang mencoba melukai Tao, _gege_ akan memukulnya. Ciat, ciat," kata anak lain sambil memukul udara di hadapannya.

"Xiumin juga akan membantu Chen," kata anak berpipi chubby.

"_Gege_ juga akan menendangnya hingga dia terlempal jauh. Hiat!" kata anak yang sama sambil menendang keras udara di depannya. Karena tak bisa menyeimbangkan diri, ia terjatuh tertidur diatas salju tebal itu.

Duk

"Aw~," rintihnya.

"Chen tidak apa-apa ?" tanya anak berpipi chubby itu seraya membantu anak yang jatuh itu hingga berdiri. Anak itu hanya mengelus tengkuknya karena malu. Hal ini membuat anak yang menangis itu menjadi tertawa bersama anak berpipi chubby itu. Sehun juga tersenyum.

"Chen lucu. Xiumin senang menjadi teman Chen," kata anak berpipi Chubby itu seraya memeluk Chen.

"Xiumin _ge_, jangan memeluk _gege_ Tao telus. Xiumin _gege _peluk saja Kai _ajhussi_ dan Kyungsoo _ajhumma_," kata anak yang menangis tadi, bermata panda, sambil cemberut. Anak berpipi chubby itu hanya melepaskan pelukannya pada anak yang terjauh tadi, yang sedang memakai baju oranye.

"Xiumin selalu memeluk _eomma_ dan _appa_ setiap hari," kata anak berpipi chubby itu. Disaat Sehun sedang asik memperhatikan ketiga anak itu, seorang _namja_ cantik datang menghampiri mereka.

"Tao ? Kau habis menangis, ya ?" tanya _namja_ itu. Suaranya seperti...

"Tao _didi_ menangis kalena ia takut dengan seorang _ajhucci _(Baca '_Ajhussi_') yang berwajah seram tadi," jawab anak yang berbaju oranye.

"Tenanglah. Kau tidak usah takut. Semuanya akan melindungimu, kok," kata _namja _cantik itu.

"Xiiumin juga, Xiumin juga," kata anak berpipi chubby itu. _Namja _cantik itu tersenyum.

"Oh ya, sampai lupa. Xiumin, Kyungsoo menunggumu disana," kata _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Eomma_ datang ? Yeay~ Xiumin pulang dulu. Pai pai, Chen, Tao, _ajhumma_," kata Xiumin seraya pergi dari sana sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang _namja_ tinggi menghampiri _namja_ cantik itu dan kedua anak tadi.

"Tao ? Kau menangis lagi ?" tanya namja itu. Suaranya...

"Itu seperti suara Kris dan tadi seperti suara Luhan," gumam Sehun.

"Xiao Lu, kau tidak membuat anakku itu menangis, kan ?" tanya _namja_ tinggi itu pada _namja_ cantik itu.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku saja barus datang. Tapi, dia kan anakku juga, Kris," kata _namja _cantik itu.

"Hahaha~ Aku hanya bercanda. Chen, Tao, kalian mau coklat hangat, tidak ? Akan _appa_ belikan," tanya _namja_ tinggi itu, Kris.

"Mau, _appa_!" jawab kedua anak itu, Chen dan Tao.

"Kalau begitu, kalian tunggu disini. Kau juga mau, Lu ?" tanya Kris pada _namja_ cantik itu, Luhan. Luhan pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalian tunggu saja disini. Jangan kemana-mana," kata Kris seraya pergi. Luhan terlihat asik bersama Chen dan Tao. Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya. Akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang selama ini dicintainya.

"Luhan ?" tanya Sehun. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Luhan menoleh. Ia melihat Sehun tak jauh darinya. Luhan pun berdiri dan menatap Sehun.

"Sehun ? Itukah kau ?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. Saat Luhan akan mendekati Sehun untuk menanyakan kabarnya, Tao menarik ujung jaket Luhan.

"_Eomma_~ Jangan kecana. _Ajhucci_ itu wajahnya menyeramkan," kata Tao.

"Oh~ Jadi _ajhucci_ itu yang membuat Tao menangis ?" tanya Chen. Tao pun mengangguk. Chen pun berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan beberapa hentakan.

"_Ajhucci_! Jangan membuat Tao menangis," kata Chen.

"Eh ?" tanya Sehun bingung. Chen terlihat ingin menendang Sehun, tetapi Sehun mundur hingga membuat Chen terjatuh karena ia menendang udara di depannya.

"Chen ?" Luhan pun menghampiri Chen yang terjatuh. Luhan membantu Chen berdiri.

"_Gwaechanayo_ ?" tanya Luhan pada Chen.

"Chen sudah jatuh dua kali. _Appo_~," jawab Chen. Luhan pun berdiri dan menatap Luhan kesal.

"_YA_! Apakah kau tidak tau kalau keseimbangan anak kecil itu belum bisa diaturnya dengan baik ?" tanya Luhan kesal, "Karenamu, anakku jatuh. Untung saja dia tak apa-apa. Apakah kau tak tau cara bercanda pada mereka agar tak terjadi suatu hal yang tak diinginkan seperti jatuh ?"

"_Mwo_ ? Mereka anak-anakmu ? Bersama Kris ?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"_Keurom_ (Tentu saja). Tao, Chen, sebaiknya kita pergi ke _appa_ saja. 'Dia' sudah berubah," kata Luhan yang wajahnya terlihat kecewa. Luhan pun mengandeng Tao dan Chen pergi dari sana. Sehun hanya bisa mematung dengan perkataan Luhan. Semua teman-temannya sudah menjadi keluarga yang bahagia, sedangkan dirinya tidak. Bahkan, Sulli juga sudah menikah. Sehun merasa hidupnya sudah hancur. Orang yang sangat ia cintai sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Ia tak dapat lagi menentukan hidupnya karena seluruh hatinya sudah ia berikan pada Luhan. Ia juga tak bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Sehun benar-benar ingin memutar waktu dan memperbaiki sikapnya. Ia ingin sekali membuat Luhan kembali padanya. Tapi, ia sudah telrambat. Terlambat selama tujuh tahun *Dulu Luhan dan Sehun berpacaran selama satu tahun*. Tujuh tahun tuhan memberinya waktu untuk memperbaikinya. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak pergi ke China untuk menunjukkan cintanya pada Luhan. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang sangat bodoh dalam memanfaatkan waktu. Dulu ia punya satu bulan setelah ia menyadari ia mencintai Luhan, tapi Sehun tak memanfaatkannya.

Setetes air mata pun terjatuh dari matanya. Terus menerus hingga pipi Sehun menjadi tempat mengalirnya air bening dari matanya untuk sebelum jatuh. Ia terus menangis walaupun air matanya itu tak mungkin membuat waktu kembali.

TIIIIIIN

BRAK

Karena ia sangat sedih, ia sampai tak tau sebuah mobil mengarah kearahnya dan menabraknya. Sehun mengalami kecelakaan untuk kedua kalinya. Karena merasa sedih yang mendalam, ia sampai tidak merasakan sakit. Rasa sakit karena tertabrak seakan diusir oleh kesedihannya.

"Saranghae, Lu...," gumam Sehun sebelum ia menutup matanya. Tertidur. Ya, tertidur untuk selamanya.

-END-

+ BONUS

_Luhan's side_

Luhan sedang meminum coklat hangatnya di bangku taman yang diselimuti oleh salju itu. Tao juga sedang meniup coklat hangatnya yang penurutnya terlalu panas. Chen sedang meminum coklat hangatnya. Kris hanya melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya itu.

"Tao_ didi_, kenapa ditiup telus ? nanti coklatnya dingin dan jadi es," kata Chen dengan polosnya.

"Coklatnya tellalu panas," jawab Tao.

"Kalau kau meniupnya terus, nanti dingin dan tidak bisa menghangatkan badan Tao," kata Kris.

"_Appa_mu benar, Tao," kata Luhan setuju.

"Coba Tao minum," suruh Chen. Perlahan, Tao meminumnya. Terus, terus, dan terus hingga coklat itu habis.

"Uwah~ Coklatnya enak~," kata Tao.

"Benal, kan ?" kata Chen. Kris dan Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua anak mereka itu.

TIIIN

BRAK

Mereka mendengar sebuah tabrakan. Refleks, mereka semua menoleh dan melihat kerubungan orang di jalan.

"_Eomma_~ Ada apa dicana ?" tanya Tao.

"Sepertinya disana ada kecelakaan," kata Luhan.

"_Gege_, Tao takut," kata Tao seraya mendekat kearah Chen.

"Pasti yang ditabrak ceroboh. Kalau bukan salah yang ditabrak, pasti salah yang menabrak itu," kata Kris.

"Kuharap orang yang ditabrak tidak apa-apa," kata Luhan.

"HACHI!" Kris, Luhan, dan Tao melihat kearah Chen yang bersin.

"_Appa_~ _Eomma_~ Ayo pulang~ Chen kedinginan," kata Chen.

"Kau sudah kedinginan ? Kalau begitu, ayo pulang," kata Kris. Mereka pun segera pergi dari sana.

-END-

_Annyeong hasseyo_~ Nadya kembali~

Ini Fic ketiga Nadya setelah 'Misunderstanding' dan 'EXO'. Semoga kalian suka. _Jeongmal kamsha hamnida_ karena sudah membaca FF Nadya. Maaf nadya masih belum mempublish Fic Nadya yang berjudul 'EXO' dikarenakan Nadya banyak tugas di sekolah. Namanya juga kelas sembilan. Tiga bulan lagi Nadya sudah UN. Kapan itu Nadya udah Try Out yang pertama dan alhamdulillah hasilnya cukup memuaskan walaupun diganggu oleh fic EXO yang sempat Nadya ubah alurnya sedikit agar bisa memuaskan.

Nadya buat fic ini saat dengerin lagu 'Miracles In December' dan lagsung buat setelah tahu artinya sambil dengerin lagunya dalm dua bahasa itu. Sebagian artinya ada di yang Sehun bicarakan pada Luhan setelah Kris dibawa keluar.

Kalimat terakhir. Pelase Review My Story~ :D

...

Uumm Ada yang gak ngerti endingnya, ya ? Apa perlu ditambah lagi ?

Ceritanya gantung, ya ? Uwah Akan Nadya betulkan lagi. Harap ditunggu. Akan Nadya buat Sequelnya kalau Nadya ada waktu. Tapi, Nadya banyak waktu karena liburan. Hmm Arraseo! Akan Nadya buat Sequelnya agar para Readers gak merasa ceritanya gantung. Tapi, untuk nantinya itu masuk ke Chibi ver karena akan ada ChenMin. Mau gak ? Atau maunya ChenMin barengan sama BaekYeol ? Kalau ada yang mau jawab, tolong jawab secepatnya agar bisa Nadya buat. Kalau gak ada, Nadya akan buat versi ChenMin.

Nadya mohon agar para Readers mau menunggu dan Nadya sangat berterima kasih karena sudah mau review. Nadya senang.


End file.
